


oneshots or uncompleted scenes

by Alostboi101



Series: multifandom oneshots/unfinished scenes [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood, Coven AU, Drowning, F/M, Fire, Gen, Gore, Guns, Heavily implied domestic abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied homophobia, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Minho/Jisung - Freeform, Multi, Revenge, Sign Language, Trans Minhyuk, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Bites, Zombies, all in Au, bullet wounds, capulet winwin, detailed horror and gore, gender queer characters, genderfluid hyungwon, greif, hyungwon/minhyukk, ikon witch au, lots of blood, minsung - Freeform, monsta x all in, montague mark, mute character, mute jisung, nct romeo and juliet au, post romeo and juliet death scene, rebellion AU, ten and johnny as juliet and romeo but not featured lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alostboi101/pseuds/Alostboi101
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Mark Lee, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: multifandom oneshots/unfinished scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454236
Kudos: 19





	1. Minsung zombie apocalypse scene

Jisung stares at the water. It’s gotten clearer, the pollution has stopped and the earth was starting to heal.  
He guesses it’s the only good part of the apocalypse. The boat sways gently through the stream. Reeds almost as tall as him surround them on either side.  
He peeks through the binoculars slung around his neck, before turning and signalling to Minho.  
Minho nods and rests the paddle in the boat, the wind carrying it gently to the stream. Jisung can feel his heart pounding in his chest at the possible danger of the scenario.  
Minho walks gently to the front of the boat, reaching out to grab the edge of the small platform and quickly tying the boat securely to it. He glances at Jisung, waiting for the signal as he gazes at the scene.  
It’s a mess. Clothes and items are strewn everywhere, many floating in the water. The small boathouse seems relatively unharmed, although abandoned.  
The washing is still hung up but had gotten dirty and creased in the weather conditions. It’s obvious no one lives here anymore. He glances at the second boat, more clearly abandoned.  
There’s a few inches of water flooding the cabin. He freezes, seeing bloody footprints on the deck.  
Quickly he signs the information to Minho who nods, a determined and focused expression on his face. He signs back, instructing not to go into the boat. It’s too dangerous. Jisung’s about to protest but Minho frowns and signs Seungmin’s name. A flash of hurt and guilt runs through Jisung like a bolt of electricty. Minho’s right. They’ve already lost Seungmin, they can’t take any more risks.  
He nods, avoiding Minho’s gaze as he steps onto the pier of the small boathouse. He feels a brief hand on his shoulder, he knows Minho didn’t mean to upset him but he was right about Seungmin. Minho slips off his shoes, treading silently into the house, shotgun loaded and ready. The atmosphere is silent, not even the birds or the crickets were chirping.  
Jisung hates it. He follows Minho, picking up various items and supplies he thinks could be useful and shoving them into his bag. He’ll sort it later on the boat. He pauses and flicks through a couple books. A quick search through the drawers proves that most things have been taken in the rush.  
If it’s safe maybe they could stay the night. He hopes. He sighs and glances at the river. Its strange that there are no fish or birds around here. The two of them don’t exactly create any noise.  
“It’s all clear”, he hears Minho’s voice call out. A bit rough from the lack of use but clear enough. He knows Minho isn’t used to talking without a verbal response so he signs more than talks verbally. Jisung doesn’t mind. He puts the bag down on the pier. His gaze wondering back over to the boat. He won’t go in. but that doesn’t stop his curiosity. He wants to know what’s in it, what happened.  
Something emerges from the water. He hears the sound first rather than seeing it.  
Cold, rotting hands clamp on the side of the pier as he jumps back. A loud gasp rips from his chest as a face appears out of the water. The hair on the head is missing in bloody patches, part of the cheek has rotted. Revealing blood stained teeth that clack animalistically.  
He falls, pain racing up his arm as he scrambles backwards. The creature lurches itself over the side of the pier, scrambling towards Jisung.  
He opens his mouth to call for Minho but no sound comes out.  
The creature’s head explodes into blood and flesh as a deafening gunshot rings out.  
Jisung flinches and curls into a ball, holding his ears as panic and pain races through him. It’s a few moments before he feels gentle, warm hands on his body.  
One supporting his back, the other around one of his arms as Minho gently pulls Jisung up.  
Hot tears fall down his cheeks as he cries silently, Minho only pulls him towards his chest, holding him close. Once Jisung’s calmed down a bit he pulls away, his gaze searching for any injuries, more importantly any bites. Jisung holds up his left wrist and hisses in pain when Minho takes it gently, his fingers applying slight pressure and looking for breakadges.  
Jisung mimes falling and Minho nods in understanding, “You’ve probably sprained or bruised it”, he sighs and presses a kiss to his skin before searching through the bag. Jisung glances at the edge of the pier, a fresh pool of blood staining the wood. He feels sick. Minho is back quickly, wrapping a tight bandage around his wrist. Itll have to do for now at least.  
He presses another kiss to Jisung’ head, “I love you”, he says before pressing his lips to Jisung’s. Jisung signs the phrase against Minho’s chest, not wanting to break the kiss and he feels Minho smile into it. He gets one more kiss before they pull away, “we should go” he says and Jisung nods.


	2. monsta x all in au hyungwon/minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied homophobia heavily implied domestic abuse drowning fires   
> trans minhyuk genderfluid hyungwon

Numb.  
That’s what Minhyuk felt in that moment. Numb.  
As if he was viewing the world through a screen, as if he was dreaming, as if it all wasn’t real.  
He felt as if his lover’s body, draped in the bathtub filled to the brim with freezing cold water, wasn’t real.  
As if their face wasn’t below the water and their skin wasn’t a sickly pale blue. As if they would wake up any moment.  
After the numbness came panic. The panic of being alone, the panic of having to carry on without Hyungwon, the panic that he would have to leave Hyungwon behind.  
Minhyuk stripped down until he was in his binder and boxers only, he stood next to the bathtub, gazing into the clear water. He tipped the contents of the derilium drug into the water, watching as the thick blue liquid clouded through the crystal water and pooled at the bottom of the tub. He didn’t flinch when the freezing water bit harshly at his exposed skin, nor did he shiver or tremble as the cold started to seep into his bones. Silently, he wrapped his skinny arms around Hyungwon’s skinnier and unmoving frame and rested his head on their shoulder.  
A single tear fell down his cheek before he let go of the world, and pushed his face under the surface of the water.  
.   
(Before) 

The soft summer breeze swept across Hyungwon’s exposed forearms. He had forgotten what it felt like the last time he had worn a tshirt, the winter had lasted too long. Seeing the sun was almost a godsend.  
He followed Jooheon and Shownu blindly, enjoying the soft rays of sunshine that danced over his pale, winter-bitten skin. The other two hesitated near a stall, a few villagers stood behind it, frantically waving their hands at the soldiers that stood threateningly in front of them. Their uniforms that were black as night and holding their large guns as if that was their lifeline.  
The three of them moved in between the two parties and Hyungwon took the time to glance at the villagers. One or two of which he recognised, and he sent a warm, reassuring smile to them. Trying feebly to calm them down. The soldiers seemed confused, presumably not used to teenage boys stopping their daily harassment.  
Jooheon was often dangerously brave, or dangerously stupid. Hyungwon hadn’t decided yet. Although this he would definitely classify as stupid.  
He glanced at the younger gang member, watching as he grabbed the firing end of the soldiers gun, pulling it gently to rest just above his fringe. He let out a quiet laughter at the soldiers shocked expression. Dangerously stupid.  
The three of them were about to leave, although, Hyungwon had an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single derillium flower. Secretly pleased that it hadn’t gotten crumpled in his pocket. Maybe he was picking up some of Jooheon’s habits, he wondered idly as he tucked the flower into the soldiers’ top pocket, smiling to him self as he adjusted it in the uniform, before following the other two. Smiling to himself, knowing the gesture’s secret meaning.  
They wouldn’t understand now, but soon they would.

Hyungwon should’ve expected it.  
Hyunwon should’ve expected a worse off punishment.  
He felt a sense of dread that suffocated him in waves as he recognised his fathers voice drawing nearer and nearer. His name was called and Hyungwon stood up, a feeble attempt to stop the elders from walking under the bridge. A feeble attempt at protecting his gang members.  
Hyungwon recognised the familiar look in his fathers’ eyes before he was slapped. Hard. The sound of it echoed under the bridge and he clenched his jaw in pain. Refusing to give in, to show any signs of weakness. He saw the others behind him, move forward, as if to protect him if he was hit again. A feeling of pride and satisfaction blossomed through him, knowing the members would have his back. No matter what.  
His father also noticed this and tried to keep his image, while walking back to the group of elders.  
Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile in triumph.  
This was the first time he had won.

.  
(now)  
Hyungwon sat up on his mattress, Minhyuk tucked into his side. Night had fallen, and their bodies ached from the cold water. Hyungwon’s eyes stung and his throat felt constricted. Moving hurt.  
Minhyuk shifted in his sleep and Hyungwon pulled him closer, not missing how Minhyuk’s  
fingers tightened subconsciously on his shirt.  
There was a soft knock on the door and Kihyun entered, holding a small gas lamp, “How is  
he doing?” He asked tenderly as he placed the lamp on the floor.  
Hyungwon smiled softly as his attention was diverted to the sleeping boy in his arms,  
“Okay, breathing normally and resting.”  
Kihyun nodded and handed Hyungwon a small paper brown bag. Hyungwon thanked him silently, knowledgeable of the current food rations in the district. “How are your  
bruises?”  
“Painful, of course, but manageable."  
“I just pray that Hyuk won’t do something stupid about it,” Kihyun mumbled as he  
caressed Minhyuk’s hair in fondness. Hyungwon nodded in understanding,  
recalling his reckless actions last time his father had ‘punished’ him.  
“We’ll worry about that later, for now, I’m just going to enjoy this.”   
.  
Kihyun sighed into the cold darkness. Despite it nearly being spring the nights didn’t seem to be getting warmer. He pulled his jacket closer around him and stared at the fence as Wonho fiddled with the wire cutters. “Try not to electrocute yourself,” he murmured, not sure if Wonho heard. Wonho let out a sound of victory and pushed through the fence and waited on the other side. Changkhyun followed and Shownu hesitated.   
“We’ll see you on the other side I guess?” He started chewing on his lip, his eyebrows were pulled in a deep frown.  
He nodded in agreement, not sure what to say, “Good luck,” he mumbled, knowing that it was hardly appropriate in the situation. Shownu nodded and smiled softly, trying not to make it seem like a goodbye. Not wanting to jinx the so delicate situation. He nodded and climbed through the hole in the fence, before closing it up slightly. As if to make it seem like there was no hole at all.   
Kihyun sighed into the cold darkness as he watched the three of them disappear into the distance. The black sky had turned to the dark navy blue of early morning and Kihyun was left alone in the dark. He pulled his jacket closer around him and started his journey back to the base. Soon it would be their turn to flee the hellish nightmare.   
.  
There was something wrong. Firstly, the door was open. Minhyuk knew for a fact that neither Hyungwon nor Hyungwon’s father would leave the door open. He scanned the street, looking for danger, yet there was nothing. Only him, and the door. Which was open, the dark corridor beyond it was inviting, as if summoning him. And his curiosity got the better of him. So he entered.   
It was quiet, and it was cold. Not much different to the streets outside, but it felt more sheltered, more intimate. MInhyuk focused on making his footsteps silent in case he wasn’t the only one occupying the space.   
He made his way upstairs, knowing the layout of the house quite well. He was sure that Hyungwon’s father was going to be gone for a while, having left only recently. Which either meant that Hyungwon was in the house, possibly hurt or with the others. Minhyuk prayed that it was the latter but braced himself for the worst.   
Of course it was the worst option, Minhyuk frowned as he entered Hyungwon’s bedroom, seeing the older sitting on the mattress in the corner, wearing the white gang mask. Minhyuk approached slowly and quietly, already noticing the tell tale signs of sadness, Hyungwon’s quiet sniffle and the silent tears. He got down to Hyungwon’s level, holding their hands gently in his. “It’s okay I’m here,” Hyungwon nodded in acknowledgement, refusing to give him eye contact but the small touches were enough for now and he waited patiently until Hyungwon had calmed down a little. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly, paying attention to Hyungwon’s body language. They shook their head stiffly, still refusing to exchange eye contact and Minhyuk sighed, knowing that sometimes Hyungwon became non-verbal when it got really bad.   
He continued calming Hyungwon down, with gentle touches and words. His hand rested on Hyungwon’s cheek, noticing how they flinched initially and he realised that they were hiding beneath the mask. “You don’t have to be ashamed,” he spoke gently, fingers pulling at the base of the mask and Hyungwon lifted their chin slightly to make it easier for Minhyuk. Almost instantly Minhyuk saw the bruises from their fathers’ recent assault. Several bruises lined their chin and their cheek had swollen, a break of the skin in the centre of the bruise. Hyungwon looked up at him, finally giving him eye contact through the growing black eye, searching for comfort but they saw only hurt and anger. They knew Minhyuk was going to do something stupid.   
.  
The gas in the air and the heat from the flames made his eyes water but he didn’t look away. He felt satisfaction. Knowing that the man that had forced his love to suffer for years on end, was now the one suffering. He watched the outlines of the policemen dragging the man out of the flaming building, he watched as the man coughed and struggled, he watched the man’s horrified expression as he watched his job, life’s work and home burn. He watched with a smile on his face that didn’t fade when he followed Changkyun and Wonho back to Kihyun’s house. When he returned he reassured Hyungwon, gave them soft and gentle words and kisses and slept peacefully, knowing that they were now on fair ground.


	3. romeo and juliet nct au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opening scene where they start a fight and an extra scene not in the original plot with mark and winwin after romeo and juliet die

scene one  
The two boys turned the corner, heading into the busy market place. Yangyang adjusted his black leather jacket before linking his arm with Xiaojun.   
Yangyang sighed before turning to Xiaojun, “I don’t know about you but I’m not going to take their shit anymore.”  
Xiaojun nodded, agreeing with him, “We’d be pathetic if we did.”   
“I mean, it pisses us off, so why not do something about it?”  
“Sure, show them we won’t take it”  
“Exactly, I’ll hit them before they can say another word!”  
“I mean, you get angry but not enough to start a fight.”  
“If those Montague bastards piss me off one more time, I’ll make a move.”   
“To make a move is to run away, to start a fight is to stand your ground. So, when you’re pissed off, you run away like a coward” Xiaojun replied, smirking slightly  
“Those bastards piss me off enough to stand my ground, who cares who it is. If they belong to the Montague mafia, I’ll stand my ground.”   
“The fight is between our bosses and theirs, not us and them.”  
“It’s all the same,” he nods towards the other side of the street, “You armed?”  
“Always.”   
“Speak of the devil, here come those bastards”  
Xiaojun looked in the direction and saw Haechan and Jeno entering the market.   
“I’m armed, if you fight I’ve got your back.” YangYang whispered, moving behind Xiaojun slightly.  
Xiaojun scoffed, “By running like a coward? Yeah you’ve totally got my back.”   
“I won’t run!”  
“Yeah you wil!l”   
“Fine, let them start the fight, we can’t get arrested for self defense.”   
Xiaojun could feel slight anxiety and adrenaline begin to build already, “I’ll glare at them, if they start a fight at that then it’s on them.”   
“No, I’ll curse at them, and if they start a fight at that then it’s on them.”   
They passed, exchanging glares at each other, before the Montagues almost left. Then YangYang lifted his hand to ‘itch’ his eye, with his middle finger. Xiaojun felt his heart flip in his chest, why did YangYang have to be so impulsive?  
“Did you just put your middle finger up at us, Hyung?” Haechan asked, putting emphasis on ‘hyung’, his speech full of sarcasm.  
YangYang smirked, deciding he’d play along with Haechan’s game. “I did put my middle finger up, Hyung.”  
“Did you put your middle finger up at us, Hyung?”  
YangYang tugged at Xiaojun’s sleeve and pulled him closer, “Are we at fault if I say yes?”,he whispered; in Mandarin.  
Xiaojun nodded.  
“No, Hyung. I did not put my middle finger up at you, Hyung. But, I did put my middle finger up.”  
“Are you starting a fight, Hyung?” Xiaojun joined in, mildly surprising YangYang  
“Starting a fight? No, of course not, Hyung.”  
“But, if you are starting a fight, Hyung. I will fight, I am not below you, I will fight.”   
Haechan smirked and nodded, “Not below, but definitely not above.”  
Mark snuck up behind Haechan and Jeno, patting them on the back before assessing the situation.   
“Say we’re better, a body guard of the Montagues is here,” YangYang murmured to Xiaojun and Xiaojun sighed.   
“Actually, we are better”   
Haechan smirked, but it was full of anger and danger. He walked towards Xiaojun until they were a mere centimetres apart, his determined eye starting into Xiaojun’s. “Liar.”   
Xiaojun reached into his jacket pocket, before sliding a blade out and pressing it against Haechan’s neck. “Where’s yours pretty boy? Prove you’re a man,” he mocked, before pushing Haechan backwards. Haechan didn’t hesitate to reach for his blade, the others following before running towards Xiaojun.   
Mark leapt in, trying to separate the fighting boys on the ground, narrowly avoiding the swinging blades. “Quit fighting, assholes! You want a fight then we’ll meet tonight at the scrap yard.”  
Mark glanced up, finally managing to separate them to see Yuta; swaggering down the pathway,  
“Fisting between the cabbages again are we?”  
Mark glanced back at both sides, hand still on Haechan’s shoulder, ready to pull him back.   
“Fucking look at me thot, imma floor you.”  
Mark frowned at the threat, “I was trying to stop them fighting, either quit teasing and fight, or help me.”   
“Trying to stop of a fight with your blade out? I call bullshit, and I hate patheticness. Patheticness is to not fight, and I hate that as much as I hate the police, and Montagues. So come at me, pussy.” 

scene two   
Mark stepped into the night club and almost instantly was submerged in a new atmosphere. Everything seemed too slow, he could feel the bass deep in his chest, smell the alcohol and sweat in the air and for a moment, the pain lessened. But it returned, almost worse than before when he adjusted to the scene.  
He headed straight for the bar, shrugging off his blazer and undoing his top button. He ordered the normal and waited, resting his head in his hands and taking a deep breath. Everything hurt. Of course his shoulder and back was garenteed to ache for weeks, a bullet wound was garenteed to do that, but it was the greif and the anger that hurt more. It ate at him inside day and night, residing like an angry beast, causing him to ache from the depths of his bones.   
He flinched as the bartender set the glass down in front of him, the liquid was a dark orange colour and he didn’t think twice before chugging it in one, and promptly ordering another. The liquid burnt at his throat and he registered the taste, he didn’t like this one, but he didn’t care. He wanted to forget.   
His eyes finally swept around the night club, observing the people in it and they settled on one person in particular.   
He sat opposite Mark, his black suit and shirt meticulously neat and his thin, red tie; the symbolic colour of the Capulets, was perfectly straight and done up. Mark laughed at the contrast between them, he must’ve looked like a right old mess. The man's eyes sauntered over to him, gazing down his body, reading the language, before they met his eyes. Mark felt breathless, his cheeks and neck heating up as a light blush settled on his skin. He didn’t notice the bartender put the second drink down.   
There was something about the man's look, it was inquisitive, almost interest with a touch of mocking, his smirk was deadly.   
He cocked his eyebrow slightly, before making a decision. He got up, taking his drink with him and moved gracefully to the other side of the bar, right next to Mark.  
"I hope this seat isn't taken", his voice was smooth and deep, his Chinese accent still bleeding through although his Korean was almost perfect. Mark ignored him, shaking the ice around in the glass, taking his time with the drink.   
"My name's Dong Sicheng."  
"I know who you are," he spat it out, not meaning to sound as aggressive as he did, his voice was rough and broken compared to Sicheng's.   
"And you're Mark Lee, of the Montagues," Sicheng emphasised the mafia name as if it was a poison, as if it pained him to say it and Mark rolled his eyes.   
"Why are you talking to me?"  
"Why aren't you fighting me?"  
Mark sighed and finished his drink, he went to order another but Sicheng's hand stopped him. There was nothing violent about it, just a touch with his index and third finger on the back of Mark's hand, but it left him stunned. "Had enough of fighting," he stuttered out and withdrew his hand.   
"Apparently so did Johnny and Ten."  
The mention of Johnny sobered Mark in seconds, twisting the knife of greif that was embedded in his heart.   
"How can you say that?" he whispered, only now meeting Sicheng's eyes and instantly regretting it.   
"How can you sit here and drink your life away?" Sicheng's gaze left Mark breathless. His deep brown eyes held Mark's gaze, the cold emotionless expression he had seen before replaced by a deep interest. The gaze so intense Mark felt as if Sicheng could eat him right there in his seat.   
"What do you want?"   
Sicheng sighed and leant back, only now showing a weakness in his cold, confident exterior. “I don’t know.”   
Mark scoffed, turning back to his third drink and sipping at it, before twisting his face in disgust. “What do you mean you don’t know, everyone knows what they want?”   
“And what is it that you want, Mark Lee of the Montagues?” There was something about the way that Sicheng said his full name that left Mark breathless. He paused, getting caught in the intensity of Sicheng’s gaze once more.   
“I want the pain to stop. All my friends are dead, what am I meant to do now?”   
He sighed and turned away, fully aware that Sicheng was still gazing at him. Sicheng turned and called the bartender and ordered a drink, the action made Mark chuckle.   
“My job is over, my contract gone and my reputation ruined, what do you think I want?”   
Mark hesitated, trying to piece together the new information, “You were Ten’s assistant?”  
“Bodyguard.”   
Mark nodded and sipped at his drink. Sicheng’s had arrived, in a triangular cocktail glass. The colour a vibrant turquoize. “I’ve spent my whole life by his side, first as a friend, then as an assistant, then as his bodyguard. I failed my job, I’ve never looked for other options. I have no idea what I want.”   
Mark finished his drink and set it down on the counter, “Travel the world, change your name and start a new life, adopt some dogs, I dunno. There’s so much you can do.”   
“So why are you sitting here sulking?”  
“I’ve got no one to do it all with.”   
Sicheng sighed, a slight smile making an appearance on his face. “I’m going to China for a bit, maybe a few weeks. Visit some old family, enjoy the break, I’m going with Kun, we’re cousins.”  
Mark hesitated, “And, why are you telling me this?”   
“Come with me.”   
Mark blanked for a second, wondering if Sicheng was joking but he didn’t seem to be. He was smirking, but the look in his eyes was genuine. “What-why?”  
“You said it yourself, travel the world, start a new life, adopt some dogs. Come to China with me, have a holiday. Decide what you want to do with your life.”   
“But I barely know you!”  
Sicheng smirked, the dangerous yet inquisitive smirk appearing on his face. “You can get to know me.”   
.  
.  
.  
“Hold on,” Sicheng mumbled as he pulled away from Mark’s grasp, hands fumbling through his pockets for the keys. He could feel his heart racing and a glowing blush rising up his neck and cheeks. This wasn’t exactly what Sicheng expected when Mark asked to take him home but he wasn’t complaining either. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, moving to unlock the door but was interrupted by Mark pulling him closer by his tie and locking their lips once more. Sicheng sighed, tugging on Mark’s hair and earning a low groan from the younger before he pulled away again. “I have to unlock the door, love.”  
Mark smirked, forehead pressed against Sicheng’s, “Or, we could fuck in the corridor?”  
“As much as I would love that, we can’t have another shocking love story.”   
Sicheng unlocked the door, pulling Mark into the flat and pushing him roughly against the back of the door. Mark let out a cry of pain and Sicheng panicked. “Shit, are you okay?”   
Mark whimpered and fell into Sicheng’s embrace and he apologized quietly, “Yeah- I just,” he let out a shaky breath, “Two bullet wounds.” Sicheng cursed again and waited for Mark to regain his composure.   
“What do you want to do?” Sicheng prompted quietly.   
“Can we - can we not, fuck tonight? Maybe cuddle or something, I dunno.”   
“Shit, yeah. That’s fine. You can borrow some of my clothes.”  
Sicheng pulled him into the bedroom, being ever so careful after Mark’s new found injury. He guided the younger to the bed, gently helping him with his blazer, tie and shirt.   
“How bad is it?” He asked as he noticed the two gauzes on Mark’s back and shoulder.   
“Just a flesh wound, not bad and it’ll heal quickly but it hurts like hell.”  
Sicheng nodded in understanding, “Do you want any painkillers?”   
Mark shook his head, “It doesn’t agree with alcohol, it should be fine it’s just when you shoved me.”  
“I’m sorry.”   
“It’s fine, you didn’t know. If they weren’t there it would’ve been hot-”  
Sicheng smirked in slight disbelief as Mark blushed through the darkness. “Sit here, I’ll fetch some comfier clothes for you.”   
Mark sighed as Sicheng turned to the closet, wondering what the hell he had gotten himelf into but he didn’t regret it. He wasn’t sure what he felt for the older. Sure, he was attractive. But he seemed to genuinely care for Mark.   
He shrugged it away, he was tired of constantly thinking and overthinking, for himself and others. This time he was just going to go with the flow.


	4. ikon witch au   donghyuk/yunhyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implications of homophobia/being kicked out of a coven  
> fire and breif mentions of burns

Donghyuk watched with a sinking heart as the men of the coven added more items to the burning pile. The women of the coven looked down on him in shame and disgust, he recognised his mothers’ face among the crowd and her face only showed disgust. Donghyuk could feel his wrists beginning to bruise from the tight grips of the two men, who seemed faceless among the many ashamed expressions. He could only watch as one of the leaders of the covenant threw his books, his journal, his book of shadows into the growing fire. His life of work and learning was gone in an instant. The old man moved towards him, a gleeful smile on his face that told Donghyuk the man enjoyed punishing him.   
“On his knees,” was the single command given to the faceless men before Dongyuk was forced onto his knees, the hard, frost bitten ground bruising them.   
His father appeared behind the old man, holding a metal bucket of water from the river, Donghyuk couldn’t take the look his father gave him.   
“Wash his runes off,” Dongyuk barely heard the command of the coven leader before the sleeves of his shirt were being bunched up and the runes covering his palms and forearms were being scrubbed off his skin. Donghyuk felt tears fall down his face as his father only looked at him in disgust and began to wash the ink off Donghyuk’s skin until his skin was red and sore. He didn’t resist as the dark ink dripped from his fingertips.   
That was when Donghyuk saw Yunhyeong. The elder hadn’t realised what was happening, confusion and fear was written on his face and he walked towards the leader of the coven wanting to ask what was happening. The old man grabbed Yunhyeong’s shoulders, shaking the boy as he yelled words that were incoherent to Donghyuk due to the distance, but by Yunhyeon’s expression he realised fast what was going on. His eyes met Donghyuk’s for a split second before he was slapped, hard, by the old man. The force of the hit caused Yunhyeong to fall to the ground and something in Donghyuk snapped.   
It was the best opportunity, everyone was distracted with Yunhyeong.   
Donghyuk lurched forward, pushing his father forward and feeling the grips of the faceless men against his arms as they tried to hold him back but it was too late. Donghyuk ran towards the fire, feeling the heat on his skin and squinting as the smoke brought more tears to his eyes. He reached into the burning heat, grabbing Yunhyeong’s book of shadows, ignoring how the book burned at his fingers. He tucked it hastily into the waistband of his trousers to keep someone from grabbing it. The book wasn’t on fire, only smoked and hot, he knew his book had long burnt away but hopefully Yunhyeong’s was still intact. He ignored how it burned against his skin.   
He ran towards Yunhyeong, grabbing the older boys’ hand and hauling him to his feet. Donghyuk could hear the leader hollering obscenities after them as they ran down the brittle frosted tired tracks in the mud. His hand never letting go of Yunhyeong’s.


	5. (another) stray kids zombie au part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfinished because of the pandemic and Woojin's role ruins the plot if i take him out and i can't be bothered to replot it
> 
> explicit gore/violence/horror lots of blood and gory stuff obvs

Jisung kept running, his backpack rubbing painfully on his shoulders from the weight and sweat began to stick to his skin and he cursed at how unfit he had become. He ran into a block of flats, knowing it would be a trap but hopefully, hopefully it would be better than on the streets.  
Jisung finally stopped running and collapsed on the stairwell. Hands covered his mouth as he leaned against the door, trying desperately to calm his breathing and not attract attention to himself. His legs cramped from the position and he stood up once more, taking a glance at the stairs before running. When he got to the top he felt dizzy, he couldn't feel his arms or his legs and his vision was blurry but he didn’t stop, he couldn't. He could hear the noises echoing up the stairwell and couldn't bring himself to look.  
Through the tears he searched for the flat number, and banged furiously at the door when he did. Ignoring the dull pain that spread through his fist. Fear clutched at his heart and spread through his ribcage as the noises sounded closer. He clamped his hand over his mouth again, knowing they would be attracted to his noise. He banged his fist against the door once more, begging for the owner to open the door. He could hear their footsteps now, erratic and unsteady movements, his stomach lurched at the sound of bone snapping.  
The door swung open and Jisung didn’t have time to explain to Minho what was happening. He simply shoved him back inside the flat and slammed the door shut.  
“Jisung what the hell is going on?” He asked but Jisung ignored him and searched the flat for something heavy. He resorted to the chest of drawers and slid it across the floor to the door. “Jisung, stop, what-”  
Jisung grabbed Minho and fled to the kitchen, searching for any heavy or large object and settling for a hammer before forcing Minho to the ground and urging him to be silent. The pure fear in Jisung’s eyes was enough to make the boy listen, let alone Jisung's panicked state and the droplets of blood on his face. He clutched at the older boy, frantic hands grabbing at his arms and clothes as he tried to steady his breathing. The boy pulled Jisung into his embrace, trying to calm him. That’s when Minho heard it. It was distant at first, but it was coming closer. Howls and screams that couldn't have been human echoed in the hallway. Thumps could be heard from the walls, followed by the unmistakable sound of bone snapping. Jisung flinched at the noise and Minho cradled him closer, ignoring the fear that had started in him. He recognised the sound of a door opening from next door, a confused shout, then panicked. The howling increased, followed by human screams of pain and horror.  
Minho adjusted his grip on Jisung, moving to cover the younger boys ears as Minho heard the screams of the family next door being torn apart. The sounds of screaming died down to only the sound of flesh and bone ripping.  
. 

Changbin sighed and leant his head against the car window. He stared aimlessly at the traffic that had come to a complete stand-still, letting his eyes close momentarily.  
The car rocked violently and Changbin felt himself lurch forward in his seat, he opened his eyes as the driver of the taxi cursed under his breath, mumbling something about damaging his bumper. He guessed the car behind them had bumped into them.  
He glanced at Hyunjin sitting next to him, airpods plugged in and too engrossed in his phone to pay attention. Changbin resorted to looking out the window once more.  
His gaze fixated on a woman, running along the pavement at a full sprint. Her hair and clothes were torn and messy and her mouth was open in a scream. He watched her running until she escaped his field of vision, then he noticed two men running in the same direction, a child and then a small group of people.  
All of them seemed just as panicked.  
He no longer felt tired from the day, a sense of both dread and alertness filling his mind. Something was wrong.  
The driver cursed again, Changbin didn’t know what about, he was too busy anyway. He glanced feverishly out of the windows, every second that passed he saw another person running opposite the traffic, he could hear some of their screams now.  
The driver turned to him, mumbling something about checking things out, before opening the car door and stepping out. Changbin watched him feverishly, the sense of dread only increasing.  
He tapped Hyunjin’s knee, gaining his attention and telling him to put his things away and to get ready.  
For what, Changbin didn’t know.  
Changbin heard a police siren getting closer and saw blue lights from the corner of his eye. Briefly he saw an officer on a motorbike before the driver climbed back into the taxi, closing the door behind him.  
Changbin looked closer at the officer through the window, he saw the drops of blood on his uniform, the fear in his eyes, the words that couldn’t reach him.  
The officer was pulled forward by an unseeable force and Changbin processed the truck a mere seconds after. Only seeing the back of it through his harsh breaths, pounding heart and the fear that gripped at him.  
He sat there stunned for a few moments, his shoulder aching where the seat belt had kept him in place. The driver was not so lucky.  
“What the fu-”, Hyunjin was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and both of their attention was grasped by a woman slamming her head into the windshield.  
Again Changbin was stunned. Only being able to stare at the mechanical, violent movements. Her sickly pale skin and glassy eyes. Blood dripped from her mouth and black lines crawling across the skin on her neck.  
He grabbed Hyunjin, not sure what to say but Hyunjin was already reaching for the car door and pulling Changbin out the car. He looked back to see the woman climbing through the hole in the glass and lurching forward, teeth first into the drivers face.  
He couldn’t remember undoing his seatbelt.  
He followed Hyunjin, not particularly thinking, just gripping Hyunjin’s sleeve tight like a lifeline and placing his feet first. Not paying attention to the screams and the sirens behind him. Trying desperately not to give in to the horrific curiosity that was urging him to look back.  
He lost to the urge and took a look back, instantly regretting it as the violent images made him feel sick.  
His heart skipped a beat as he felt an iron grip tighten around his ankle and he lost his grip on Hyunjin, falling into the ground and barely catching himself.  
Fear, cold, hot and heavy seared through him as the hand dragged him backwards across the road and he looked into a dead, glassy pair of eyes. He struggled and squirmed, desperately kicking at the bloodied face with his other leg, feeling pain race up his legs as his skin cut against the road. He turned onto his front, scrambling onto his knees as the grip let go and kicked one more time, racing ahead as he was set free. He heard Hyunjin calling his name again as he grabbed the boy and tugged him towards the pavements and down a smaller street. He had to get out of the city. He had to get out of this blood bath.  
.  
The door slammed and Changbin pushed his back behind it, hands still attached to Hyunjin. He took a moment to observe where they were, the screams from the street and Hyunjin’s laboured breaths becoming background noise. They were in a kitchen, the lights were off and the emergency light above the door painted them in an ominous green. Only out of luck had the door been open. He listened carefully for any disturbance or noise but heard none.  
He became painfully aware of the dull throbbing in his leg where the hand had grabbed him. He shuddered, remembering the glassy eyes and bloody teeth.  
“What is it?” Hyunjin asked. He had noticed Changbin’s shift in body language. Changbin gulped, looking into his soft brown eyes before raising his leg slightly and pulling up his trouser leg.  
In the dim lighting, just above the ankle he could see it. A large bite mark, two neat rows of teeth and dark blood oozing out of the deepest cut. Changbin stared at the mark, he hadn’t even felt it, but there it was. Aching and bleeding.  
He felt sick.  
A loud crash startled him from his thoughts and he glanced up to see Hyunjin searching through the first aid kit. He rushed over to Changbin, moving Changbin’s foot onto his knee and tying a bandage around his leg above the bite.  
Changbin hissed from pain as he pulled it tight, “Tourniquet?” he asked and Hyunjin nodded. He peeled the back off a large adhesive patch and stuck it carefully onto the bite. Changbin didn’t have the heart to mention that it was probably too late. 

17.32  
Felix sighed as he leant against the train seat, his breath began to cloud the window as he stared at the desolate station, bathed in a sterile white light. All he wanted was to close his eyes and fall asleep in his bed but he still had a long way to travel.  
A blur of movement caught his eye, a man with torn clothes and a dirtied face running towards a janitor. Something about his movements sent a chill through Felix. The man continued running, launching himself at the janitor and knocking him to the floor, jaw snapping violently and biting into the janitor’s flesh.  
Before Felix could look any closer the train had started to move and they were out of his field of vision.  
He swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to ease the anxiety that had flared inside his chest. He reasoned he was too tired and had stayed up late watching too many horror movies. With the intensive training on top of that he probably had hallucinated it.  
He slipped his phone into his trouser pocket and stood up and scanning the car he spotted one other person. Felix left his backpack on his seat, smiling awkwardly at the stranger as he walked towards the toilet in between the carriages. He was in smart-casual clothes, black jeans and a navy blazer. His bleached blonde hair hung messily in front of his eyes and he seemed just as tired as Felix felt. Felix assumed he was a businessman of some sort so he didn’t pay much attention to him.  
He locked the door and leant against the wall, focusing on his breathing as the train fell into a regular rhythm against the tracks. His hands fiddled with the bottom of his scout shirt, a wave of sadness washing over him as he knew he wouldn’t wear the uniform ever again. Now that he had finished his training his parents would want to send him to university somewhere.  
A loud, harsh knocking on the door startled him and he let out a panicked breath.  
He washed his hand in the sink and then splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. The knocking sounded again.  
“Almost done!” he shouted before turning to unlock the door.  
He had less than a second to process the person standing in front of him before they jumped at him, knocking into the sink behind him.  
He cried out in pain and surprise, one hand desperately pushing them away from his face and the other fumbling for the pen knife in his pocket.  
Chills ran down his spine as he finally looked the person in the face, only to see glassy, dead eyes and a large congealed bite mark on their neck.  
He struggled against them as they slammed him into the wall again with inhuman strength, pain pulsing through his back as their fingernails dug harshly into his skin.  
Pain burst through his senses as their teeth found a mark upon his skin. He cried out, tears falling from his eyes as he struggled feebly against their unrelenting strength. They pulled away from him, the grip loosening as they stood motionless in front of him, fresh blood dripping from their mouth.  
Felix could only stare as he felt droplets of blood splatter onto him as a screwdriver was plunged through the thing’s throat. He began to slide down the floor, feeling the familiarity of panic flooding through him. His vision became unfocused and he ignored the movement’s and the sound of tearing flesh less than a foot away from him as he struggled to breathe.  
It felt like a decade until the sounds stopped, and he registered a warm hand touch his arm. He flinched away all the same, peering through tears to see the same man that had been in the carriage with him from before.  
“It’s safe now.”  
It was the businessman from the carriage, Felix vaguely recognised him but through the panic his mind refused to comprehend Korean, only making him more upset.  
“I-I can’t. I can’t understand,” he mumbled through shaking breaths, cursing internally at his language slip.  
“It’s okay. You’re safe now. Just breathe”  
Felix looked up at the man properly now, relief and warmth rushing through him. The familiarity of the language and the man’s accent caused more tears to fall out of hysteric relief. He nodded and focused on his breathing.  
“Can you stand?” he asked gently, Felix noticed he also had droplets of blood on his skin and all over his hand. He nodded feebly, starting to uncurl from his fetus position. The man’s arms reached to steady him and Felix held onto his arms with a trembling grip, letting out a whimper as he saw the still, bloodied body in the corner, the screwdriver still wedged in the eye socket. “This way,” he pulled Felix away from the scene and into the safety of the carriage.


	6. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh jeez  
> heavy angst  
> major character death  
> gore blood shitty first aid more gore detailed descriptions of violence gore and injuries so much blood  
> heavy angst like i said major character death  
> i swear i love stray kids so much this was mainly description practise sorry  
> ooh also post panic attack description/mention

19.05  
“Hey,” Minho whispered softly through the semi-darkness. The sun had started to set and the kitchen was filled with a soft blue glow. Jisung looked up at him, still feeling lethargic.   
“What happened?” he asked, only remembering reaching the flat and then-  
He shook the thought away, he couldn’t afford to get sentimental now.  
“You had a panic attack and passed out, you must’ve been really worn out.”.Minho’s grip didn’t loosen around Jisung but he took the opportunity to stretch his legs.   
“I ran here,” he fell silent again, his face felt rough and sticky and he guessed it was due to the tear tracks. “How long was I out?”   
Minho unlocked his phone, the light cast a pale blue glow on both of their faces. “Just under two hours.”   
Jisung sighed and leant his head against Minho’s arm again. He wanted to hide in Minho’s embrace and never come out, never have to deal with what was going on.   
But he couldn’t.   
“We have to get out of here.”  
“Agreed, but where to?”   
“My cousin Woojin has a farm in the countryside. It’s a safe house.”  
Minho fell silent, contemplating the idea, “Hang on, a safe house for what?”  
Jisung stayed silent, holding Minho’s gaze but refusing to let the word come out. Hoping somehow Minho would catch on. “Did you know about this?” his voice was quiet yet cautious and Jisung bit his lip before nodding. “What is happening?”  
Jisung broke eye contact, he knew he’d have to explain it sooner or later.   
“It’s a virus, it’s meant to, uh, decrease the population. Woojin was working on it. Unwillingly obviously but, it’s not finished either. It wasn’t meant to be like this.”  
“Did the government make him work on it?”  
Jisung only nodded in response as he heard Minho sigh in frustration. He hoped it wouldn’t change anything, he did risk his life to get here after all.  
“Okay, let’s get ready tonight and go find Woojin”  
.  
.  
19.46

Changbin hissed in pain as he put pressure on his leg, they had taken a small break but he knew they were running out of time. The sun had started to set and they had made it to the edge of the city. The bodies on the side of the streets had lessened, instead he saw empty streets with houses that were bolted and shut, their inhabitants glaring out of their windows.   
He felt Hyunjin’s arm tighten around his waist, his walking pace too fast for Changbin’s new injury but he only gritted his teeth and kept quiet.   
“Hyung, Look!” Hyunjin pointed with his other hand and Changbin could see a side door opening, an old couple beckoning them towards the door. Changbin felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over him.   
Once they were inside Changbin sank onto a chair, grateful to give his leg a rest.   
“He wasn’t bitten was he?” he heard the old man ask, holding a rifle defensively.   
“No, we were in the traffic when it happened and he cut his leg on some glass.”  
The old woman placed her hand on her husband's rifle, mumbling something that Changbin couldn’t make out but he guessed they were allowed to stay.   
Hyunjin’s lie only confirmed his suspicion, Hyunjin was already making everything more difficult for them.  
He slumped his head onto the kitchen table, he felt exhausted and everything ached. He wanted it all to be a dream, he wanted to close his eyes and rest and when he woke up everything would be fine.   
He felt a hand on his leg and he flinched, leaping up in his seat, panic surging through him.   
“It’s okay son,” the old man spoke calmly, his hand still on Changbin’s skin. “I’m just going to loosen this,” he started to fiddle with the makeshift tourniquet and Changbin relaxed lightly, still keeping his guard. “You won’t need this while you’re resting”. 

20.01  
Felix took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his ears and his legs had gone numb. But he knew to keep going and following Chris.   
His wound had been cleaned and his arm hung in a makeshift sling to stop movement, he held a large hunting knife in his other hand.  
The bite had been right on his shoulder and Felix was sure he had never experienced so much pain.   
The station was empty when they arrived, empty of both people and, not people,  
Although broken glass and blood smears dirtied the floor enough to give signs of something happening.   
“We need to find somewhere safe, it’ll be more dangerous at night.”  
Chris had told him it was a virus, an accident that created cannibalistic tendencies. Felix thought it was a little suspicious how much he knew about all of it but now wasn’t the time.   
He stopped abruptly, Felix’s nose brushing against the back of his shirt and he waited for clarification or an instruction.   
Then Felix heard the same noise of tearing flesh and snapping of jaws.   
His stomach dropped.   
Chris turned to him, “They’re busy,” a look of urgency and fear in his eyes that sent a chill down Felix’ spine. He nodded and followed Chris as he turned back to the train tracks. 

.  
They ended up following the train tracks again, once they had crept carefully past the train they set into a light jog. The sun was setting quickly and Felix struggled to see more than a few metres in front of him through the dim blue light, and although the train tracks were surrounded by a tall fence Chris refused to use his flashlight.   
“There, right ahead maybe 10 metres.”  
Felix squinted into the growing darkness, he could just make out a structure on tall legs, a retractable ladder hanging from a ledge. He quickened his pace, hearing Chris’ footsteps follow behind him. “You go first, I’ll keep watch.”  
Keep watch of what, Felix didn’t want to imagine. He clamped the knife in between his teeth and reached for the ladder with his right arm. The rust made the rungs slippery as he tried to scale the ladder as quick as he could with one arm.   
“I’m up,” he shouted down to Chris as he leant against the railing. Chris climbed the ladder briskly and pulled it up once he had reached the tower. He shared at glance with Felix at the cabin. “I didn’t want to risk it with my arm.”  
He nodded, panting lightly as he reached for his torch, holding it in his other hand, ready to attack. Felix kicked the door open, standing clear of anything about to run out of the cabin but nothing did. He gave Felix another glance before moving into the dark office. Felix could only hear his own heartbeat now, each breath felt like a heavy wave crashing over his body.   
Through the torchlight Felix could see a dirty looking office, papers scattered across the desks and the floor and one of the windows were broken. But it was empty.   
Chris set the torch down on the desk, the light casting onto one of the walls and brightening the room. 

(big time skip/scene transition i never got to write but changbin turn into a zombie im sorry i love him i swear)

Silence followed the gun shot and Hyunjin trembled in the corner of the room. The gun was still hot and he could smell the smoke in the air slightly. He dropped the gun and pushed his knees to his chest, fear and pain gripping at his insides. He clamped his hands over his ears, burying his head in his knees, desperately triyng to block the horrific noises.   
A few metres away from Hyungjin, Changbin lay on his back. His skin was a sickly pale grey, dark poisoned vein trailed up and down his skin like vines and his eyes were fazed and unclear. A dark red flower blossomed on his chest as he gasped and spluttered for air, only to choke on black poisoned blood.   
Hyunjin sobbed into his jacket freely, blocking out Changbin’s inhuman noises as the virus raged through his body. He could feel the blood from the fresh bite in his arm start to soak his shirt and the pain was like nothing he had ever experienced.   
.  
.  
.  
Hyunjin blinked away heavy tears, trying not to stare at the body laying on the floor. He could see the pale blue light seeping in through the makeshift blackout curtains and wondered how he hadn’t attracted any of them with the amount of noise from the events. His mind jumped into action, how long had it been? How much blood had he lost? How long did he have left?   
He took in a deep breath, uncurling his legs from underneath him. He figured he had passed out at some point. His arm had reduced itself to a dull throbbing and the blood had dried.   
He took several deep breaths, gathering the strength to get up and sort out the wound. Even though he knew he had been infected already. Anything now would only slow the infection.   
He rose to his feet, and immediately regretted it as the world swung, black dots littering the sides of his vision. He gasped and leant against the wall, feeling semi dried blood smear onto the wallpaper, taking deep breaths and willing the ringing noise to stop in his head. Once he could think and see clearly, he wobbled over to the sink.   
He turned on the tap, letting it run for a bit, before thinking what he would need. He regretted never taking that first aid course at college. 

The water turned a sickly orange as he washed the blood off his hands, they were shaking and Hyungjin couldn’t figure out if it was due to blood loss or fear from the bite. It was too late for a tourniquet, the blood flow had lessened and it would’ve already been infected. He stripped off his jacket carefully, wincing when the dried blood pulled at the wound, and then rolled up his right shirt sleeve. He couldn’t look at it, he couldn’t manage it without throwing up.   
He adjusted the mirror against the kitchen wall, took deep breaths and glanced at it, before throwing up the remains of last night’s dinner onto the floor.   
The black dots had reappeared and he leant his head against the kitchen counter, relaxing into the coldness of the surface, before looking back into the mirror.   
His right arm was soaked in blood, half of it dried and scabbed around the wound. There was a clean bite, showing two rows of teeth just above his elbow and the entire area was already showing dark bruising. It hurt just to look at. At least it was a clean bite, without any chunks of flesh being torn out.   
He grabbed a tea towel from the cupboard and soaked it in warm water before spotting the painkillers, dropping the towel and changing his mind. He unscrewed the cap and counted the amount, it would last him a week if he spared two a day, although he doubted that would be nearly enough. He downed two in one go and put the rest back into the bottle, then pocketed it. Picking up the tea towel he gritted his teeth and looked back at the wound and tried to wash some of the dried blood around the area. Searing hot pain spread through his arm at every touch and he winced as water lapped at the bite marks. He could see dark blood begin to ooze out of the wounds once more as the throbbing increased. He took a deep breath and pressed the soaked towel directly and let out a muffled cry of pain into the crook of his left elbow. He dropped the towel into the sink and reached around the counter blindly for the open bottle of vodka he had found, he knew if he was infected it wouldn’t do much but he could at least try to clean the wound. He balanced the bottle on the top of his shoulder and began to take deep breaths. He didn’t trust himself to look. He bunched up the dry part of his jacket and bit down on it as a gag, he just hoped he wouldn’t attract too many of them. 

He was sure he had never experienced anything as painful in his life before. His entire arm felt as if it was on fire and he could feel the pain deep in his bones. He was sure he had dropped the bottle somewhere as he fell to the ground with the intensity of the pain. He was barely aware of the hot, fresh tears spilling down his face as he cried loudly into his jacket, the pain being the only thing he could focus on.   
.  
Hyunjin had no idea how much time had passed since the sun had risen. He had lost track of time and his arm was still burning but not nearly as much, thankfully. He was still crying, although it was beyond him how he was still producing tears, but his voice had gone a while ago. He took some deep breaths and reached for the pack of bandages in his bag, hurrying to tie up the wound without even looking at it. He wanted to forget about it. He would have to find a new jacket too. The painkillers had just started to kick in and he started to check his bag and provisions, securing the knife and the gun around his belt and pulling the bag onto his shoulders.   
A hoarse groan, followed by an erratic shifting made him freeze. He listened carefully, trying to tell where the sound was coming from. Treading carefully on the carpet, soaked with blood, water and vodka he made his way into the living room where his chest filled with dread. Changbin had rolled onto his back somehow, his movements were slow and lethargic, so inhumane it made Hyungjin feel sick. He continued his silent footsteps, knowing there was no way in hell that the Changbin he knew and loved was there. He cursed himself, he had shot Changbin in the chest, not the head and he guessed the virus had just taken over his unharmed brain. Hyunjin sighed, placing a knee either side of Changbin’s twitching body and placing the nuzzle of the gun against the back of his head. Changbin’s body stilled for a moment, as if there was some memory or recognition of him and fresh tears rolled down Hyunjin’s cheeks. He ran his left hand through Changbin’s dirty and blood crusted locks, desperately trying to remember it for the last time, before pulling the trigger and feeling Changbin’s body jolt into an infinite stillness.


	7. jeno mafia au kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood! So Much Blood! Gore! kinda horror! but its not supernatural kinda dead bodies? but not descriptive  
> was meant to be mafia au but out of context it seems like any au

Jeno is running. He can barely see the corridor ahead of him, the moonlight briefly illuminates the end where he knows he needs to turn. His heart is racing, the feeling of predatory eyes on his back haunts him. He holds his breath. He waits to hear footsteps after him. He breathes so fast it hurts his throat, his mouth feels dry and sore.  
His legs don’t stop, he needs to get out of here.  
His foot slides across the floor, vaguely he hears the squeak of his trainers as his body lurches forward. His mouth opens to scream but it gets cut off as his body hits the hard floor. Pain races through his body, his head is pounding and he feels as if he can’t breath. There’s a sharp ache in his stomach as he struggles for breath.  
It comes slowly, as short gasps at first but the ability slowly returns. Along with feeling of a wet, slickness across his body. He lifts his head, hands slipping in the liquid, it’s slightly warm. His cheeks flush with embarrassment, assuming the worst. He glances at his jeans. A dark, liquid covers his clothes. He can feel it on his face. He slipped in it running. It can’t have been him.  
He swallows and takes a deep breath. He can hear his heartbeat, its deafening and in time with the throbbing in his head. He wipes at his chin, the liquid covers his face. The taste in his mouth is sticky, warm, metallic. He gasps, realisation settling in as he grasps around for his phone. His hands are so wet and sticky he almost drops it. He unlocks the phone, smearing the liquid over the case and points it towards the ground. The dim light from the screen is enough to show the colour of the liquid.  
It’s a deep red.  
Deeper and darker than he’s ever seen. He’s seen blood before, but not this much, never this much. It’s so dark it looks almost black. He drops his phone, scrambling to get out of the puddle. The puddle of blood, someone else’s blood.  
He slips again, landing on his knees onto the tiled floor. The pain races up his legs and into his hips. He chokes back a sob.  
Glancing around he sees the walls of the corridor, the blood reaches both sides, it’s never ending. His mind can’t comprehend how someone can create this much blood.  
Where are they? Are they still alive? What happened to them?  
Jeno shudders to think. He glances away, spotting another corridor to the left of him where the blood continues to pool. At the edge of the puddle, there are two lines that lead off into the darkness. Where a body has been dragged. Jeno thinks he can just about make the bottom of a trainer.  
He struggles to take deep breaths, he can feel his arms shaking under his own weight. His stomach feels weightless. Hot tears fall down his face, cutting through the blood as he crawls on his hands and knees. He can feel it seeping through his clothes now, warm and sticky as it touches his skin. The blood begins to lessen, it’s lighter in colour and more like stains rather than a pool on the floor. He carries on until he can see clean tiles underneath him, but his own clothes and hands stain the floor. The blood on his face has dried now, stickier mixing with the tears. It’s all he can smell with every breath. He can still taste it.  
He closes his eyes and vomits. Letting his body do whatever. He doesn’t care anymore. His body shudders as he cries harder, barely able to breath through the blood, tears and snot. He tries to stand but his head spins and he lays down on the floor, before giving into the darkness.


End file.
